There is known a medical liquid container where two or more liquid medicaments are individually housed in partitioned liquid medicament-housing chambers and the liquid medicaments are mixed on use by opening the partition wall separating these liquid medicament-housing chambers and used for drip infusion and the like. Such a medical device of housing a plurality of liquid medicaments individually in liquid medicament-housing chambers partitioned by a partition wall and opening the partition wall on use is being widely used because of its advantageous merits such as reduction of malpractice, prevention of contamination by bacteria at the preparation of a liquid medicament, and enhanced efficiency in the operation for preparing a liquid medicament. However, in the actual medical site, a trouble of administering an incomplete liquid medicament to a patient by forgetfully not opening the partition wall is generated. For the purpose of preventing such a trouble, a medical liquid container with a discharge reserve chamber having formed therein a discharge port for a liquid medicament so as to unfailingly mix two or more liquid medicaments on use is known as the medical liquid container having a plurality of medical liquid-housing chambers.
For example, JP-A-9-327498 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) describes a medical liquid container comprising a plurality of liquid medicament-housing chambers and a discharge reserve chamber, wherein the partition wall separating the plurality of liquid medicament-housing chambers from each other is opened earlier than the partition wall separating the liquid medicament-housing chamber and the discharge reserve chamber and thereby two or more liquid medicaments are unfailingly mixed on use.
JP-A-2002-136570 also similarly describes a medical liquid container wherein upon pressing the liquid medicament-housing chambers, the partition wall separating the liquid medicament-housing chambers from each other is opened earlier than the partition wall separating the liquid medicament-housing chamber and the discharge reserve chamber and thereby two or more liquid medicaments are unfailingly mixed.
The liquid medicament bag containing a liquid medicament in the liquid medicament-housing chamber of a medical liquid container is subjected to a heat sterilization treatment with high-temperature steam so as to guarantee the sterile state within the liquid medicament-housing chamber. When the medical liquid containers disclosed in JP-A-9-327498 and JP-A-2002-136570, where a liquid medicament is filled in the liquid medicament-housing chamber, are sterilized by a heat sterilization treatment, moisture or the like is not present in the discharge reserve chamber and therefore, insufficient sterilization may result after a heat sterilization treatment performed under the same conditions as those for the liquid medicament-housing chamber. In order to overcome such a trouble, the discharge reserve chamber must be sterilized by a radiation or chemical treatment separately from the heat sterilization of the liquid medicament-housing chamber, but this gives rise to a problem that the production process of the liquid medicament bag is complicated and the production cost rises.
The present invention has been made under these circumstances and an object of the present invention is to provide a medical liquid container which allows for no forgetful failure to open the partition wall and can realize simple and easy sterilization of the liquid medicament bag and thereby decrease the production cost.